Baby Daniel's Big Night
by brOBGYN
Summary: Mindy finds out about Danny's secret desire to be taken care of. The kinkiest prompt from the Kink-meme that I could find: "Mindy/Danny - Parafilic Infantilism AKA Autonepiophilia AKA Adult Baby Syndrome In this case, a sexual fetish. Mindy is the nurturer, Danny is the nurtured. Please include diaper fetishism."


"So, Danny, you know how we deal with babies on a regular basis? And maybe that can cause a person to develop certain strange ideas, that maybe they only think about when no one else is around?" Mindy yelled from inside the bathroom, having completed her nightly ablutions, douche and all.

"What the hell are you yammering about?" Danny yelled from his position on the bed, where he sat in the nude reading his Ludlum, bare but for the candy apple red reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

Mindy popped into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a silken kimono, the slick material slipping down off her surprisingly muscular shoulders. "Danny, I found the adult diaper you were hiding behind your beer brewing stuff in the guest bathroom. And by the way, I think it's so cool that you're environmentally conscious and bought a cloth diaper instead of one of those disposable ones that all the lazy moms use."

Danny was already starting to get aroused at just the mention of his diaper, but he did his best to hide it by grabbing a pillow from the bed to cover himself as he twisted toward the sound of Mindy's voice. "They're not lazy, that's not... I don't... that's not... ok, you found me out. I like to wear it when you're not home, and drink your frequently pumped breast milk from the fridge out of the easy flow baby bottle I keep hidden under the bathroom sink."

"How did I miss the bottle, Danny?! And I don't think it's very fatherly of you to steal your daughter, Piper's, only sustenance. You know there's nothing better for babies than their mother's milk." Mindy said this in a chastising tone, her hands resting on her ample hips in displeasure.

He sighed, dramatically, so dramatic in fact that MIndy thought perhaps she'd struck a nerve of some sort. "I'm not a bad dad Mindy, in fact I know what a bad dad is like, and that's not me. One of the reasons I like to pretend to be a baby is because I had such a poor excuse for a father growing up and I don't know what it's like to be taken care of."

"Oh, my poor sweet prince, I'll take care of you for the rest of your life. You know that don't you."

"But, Mindy, you had such an adverse reaction to finding the paraphernalia of my admittedly surprising fetish. I don't know if I can trust you with this part of myself. If you laugh when I'm aroused because of it, I think I would just die of shame." Danny's face was beet red, the blood rushing there almost as quickly as it had rushed to his cock earlier, the latter appendage only retaining a minimal amount of it's previous reddish blush.

Mindy crossed the bedroom to Danny, the limp cloth diaper clutched in her hands. She took the pillow from his hands and tossed it over her shoulder. "Danny. I've never told you this, but in the days when I thought I'd never be a mom, I sometimes fantasized about making the men I was with pretend to be babies while I mothered them, took care of their _every_ possible need.."

"What?"

"Orgasm, Danny, I'm referring to orgasm. Do I have to spell it out for you? O-R-G-A-S-M."

"Well, if I were a baby, that certainly wouldn't help me understand at all, Mindy! Babies can't spell!"

"Actually having a child, I know, that that's obviously not what being a parent is about, but there's still this part of me that wants to try this with you." Thank god he was already naked, sitting on the edge of their bed, the silk sheets slipping against the taut skin of his ass. Mindy dropped the robe from her shoulders clutching the diaper to her naked breasts. "Oh, Danny, this is actually getting me really wet, and by wet I don't just mean the lubricant slipping from between my labia, but also the breast milk leaking from my ducts. It's like Niagara Falls up in here." She tossed the diaper at him. "Prepare yourself, I'll be back in a second."

And with that she disappeared, leaving Danny to dress himself in the giant diaper, but not before dusting his genitals with an extra helping of baby powder. Much better than plain old talc. He even slipped out the giant binky he kept hidden under his pillow, for security, popping it into his mouth to suck on, the motion reminding him of all the times he'd drawn Mindy's clit into his mouth.

He curled into the fetal position on the bed, diaper clad, sucking his binky until he was almost in a hypnotic state. Thinking of Mindy's soft hands changing his dirty diaper, his cock hardening at the very thought. Would she use the wipe warmer, or come at him with some chilly wipes? His anticipation was getting the better of him. He felt his engorged cock twitch at the thought of her taking the care to warm the wipes. She would do that. She really loved him after all.

As if reading his thoughts, Mindy popped into the room again, her nursing bra in place, crotchless panties completing the ensemble. "Is little Daniel ready for bed?"

He nodded. "Goo goo, gah gah." He dropped the binky out of his mouth and let out a mewling cry, his 'I'm dirty, please change me' cry, tinged with a bit of 'Danny's a little hungry baby.' Mindy was a good mother, she could discern his needs right away.

"Is baby Daniel hungry?"

He nodded, making grabbing motions toward her breasts.

She waved her finger at him."Uh uh, not yet, you need your diaper changed first don't you? You're a dirty dirty boy."

His eyes grew wide with arousal, his engorged penis tenting the diaper. He was a very dirty boy indeed.

Mindy reached forward to release the safety pins holding together the soft material. At the first touch Danny became so overwhelmed with arousal that he genuinely dirtied his diaper, a thick rope of cum immediately shooting from the tip, soaking the front of the diaper.

She opened closure, releasing his now limp dick. "Oh, goodness, my baby really made a mess." She frowned. "He made a mess kind of soon, actually."

Danny broke out of his role for a moment. "Not that soon. I can already feel the blood vessels engorging again."

She made a humming noise and looked down at his flaccid member. "I would hope so."

He reverted back to his infantile state, flailing his limbs around as she slipped her hands beneath his ass, drawing out the dirty diaper. She slinked over to her wipe warmer, just as Danny had expected, and plucked one then two wipes from it's waiting container. It was the action Danny had been waiting for. He felt his penile shaft begin to harden once more.

She made quick work of his dirty dick, swiping the warm wipe across the tip, collecting all the errant drops of semen laden seminal fluid, swooping down to wash his dirty balls before she tossed the wipe aside. Unfortunately she didn't have another cloth diaper to replace Danny's soiled one, so she just pretended, wrapping him up in the sheet.

"Is my baby sleepy? Is he hungry?"

Danny nodded, making cooing noises as Mindy laid down beside him, undoing one of the flaps on her nursing bra. Her brown nipple popped out, erect at the thought of Danny applying suction to it. He made a hungry noise and dove for the proffered means of nourishment. HIs teeth raked the distended nipple as he latched on and Mindy gasped, feeling a sudden relief in the tightened globe of her breast as human milk spewed forth into his suckling mouth. He was like a starving calf at a mother cow's teat, pulling hard at the flesh.

She gasped, finding it surprising that the motion turned her on so much, musky fluids gushing from betwixt her thighs, her other nipple erectly jealous. "Oh fuck, Baby Daniel, suck harder, I love taking care of you. The polyunsaturated fatty acids will make you grow big and strong." The last word came out on a elongated moan.

He immediately complied, clamping his muscular lips around her areola as her fingers drifted between her legs, parting the petals of her musky flower. She brushed the head of her clitoral shaft as baby Daniel moved to the other nipple, a mind numbing orgasm immediately sweeping over her. She gasped. "Mamma like."

She leaned up against him, popping her tit from his eager mouth, she climbed on top of him, ignoring the barrier of the sheet tucked between them. Reaching for the Johnson's and Johnson's baby lotion on their bedside table. She smoothed the slick substance over his chest, her fingers slipping through the mat of hair. "Shhh shhh shhh, it's time for bed, sweet prince."

At the soft and caring tone of her voice Danny's eyes drifted shut, the surge of a second orgasm rolling through him uncontrollably. Mindy smiled at the look of slack jawed relaxation on Danny's face. She slid off of him, rolling him onto his side to pat his back. "Does my baby want to cuddle?"

Danny grunted in reply, wiggling in her embrace as she spooned him (Danny always liked being the little spoon and now she knew why). She gently patted his hair down, leaving a soft kiss behind his ear as he drifted off to sleep, again making cooing noises. "I'll always take care of you Danny."


End file.
